Hollows series
The Hollows series, aka the Rachel Morgan Series by Kim Harrison. Genres and Sub-Genres Dark Urban Fantasy, Urban Fantasy-Horror Series Description or Overview ❖ Rachel Mariana Morgan is a powerful earth witch in Cincinnati, a city divided into the human side north of the Ohio River and the Hollows (the supernatural, or Inderlander, side) south of the river. Rachel is an urban fantasy heroine, so naturally her childhood had some imperfections—most importantly, a potentially fatal disease and some genetic experimentation, which have had an ever-increasing influence on the rest of her life. Throughout the series, Rachel is constantly torn between her white-witch (good) side and her dark-witch (demonic) side, with the dark side slowly growing in influence no matter how hard she fights it. Each time Rachel uses dark (demon) magic, more smut gets added to her aura. ~ Fang-tastic ❖ ▶ Kim Harrison's The Hollows Adventure - YouTube Books in Series The Hollows/Rachel Morgan Series: # Dead Witch Walking (2004) # The Good, the Bad, and the Undead (2005) # Every Which Way But Dead (2005) # A Fistful of Charms (2006) # For a Few Demons More (2007) # The Outlaw Demon Wails (2008) # White Witch, Black Curse (2009) # Black Magic Sanction (2010) # Pale Demon (Feb 2011) # A Perfect Blood (Feb 2012) # Ever After (January 22nd 2013) # The Undead Pool (Feb 25th 2014) # The Witch With No Name (September 9th 2014) Shorts and Anthologies *2.5. “Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil” in Dates From Hell anthology (2006) (Ivy's backstory, Vampire Art) *4.5. “Dirty Magic” in Hotter Than Hell anthology (2008) (Mia) *5.5. “Two Ghosts for Sister Rachel” in Holidays are Hell anthology (2007) (Rachel, Robbie, Pierce) *6.5. “The Bespelled” in: The Outlaw Demon Wails (2008) and Into the Woods (2012) (Ceri, Al) *7.5. “Ley Line Drifter” in Unbound anthology (2009) and Bis *9.5 The Hollows Insider (Nov 2011) ~ Series Guide *10.1. Into the Woods: Tales from the Hollows and Beyond (Oct 12, 2012) ~ Collection of Rachel Morgan shorts *10.5. "Trouble on Reserve" (2012) eShort (Rachel, Trent) Other Series by Author * The Hollows Graphic Novels * Madison Avery series (YA) World Building Setting * Cincinnati, OH * The Hollows: Part of Cincinnati where Inderlanders live * The Ever After: The demon realm * Lake Michigan * Mackinac Island * FIB Headquarters * Alcatraz Island * San Francisco, CA * It takes place in Cincinnati, a city divided into the human side north of the Ohio River and the Hollows (the supernatural, or Inderlander, side) south of the river. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction:: The Hollows' The Supernatural Types Inderlanders (non-humans): vampires, weres, witches, warlocks, demons, pixies, faeries, gargoyle, elves, earth-witdch, ... * Low Blood Vampires: who are humans that have been turned into living vampires they need to be finally turned into undead when they die by another vampire * Undead Vampires: traditional—unable to bear sunlight, afraid of crosses, no conscience, potential for evil * Ley-line Witch: A witch who uses ley line energy (energy from the demon realm) in order to power her magic. * Wizard: human that practices mag * Ever After: demon realm Humans : Humans were the majority of the population on the world for much of the past history, but when the T4 Angel virus hit, their numbers were knocked down. They still outnumber the other races, but aren’t as dominant as they once were. Witches : The witches of the Hollows series are different from most witches in other stories. They aren’t just humans that can do magic, they are actually another species, and can’t interbreed with the humans at all. Rachel Morgan, the narrator and primary character is a witch. Vampires : The vampires of the Hollows series are a bit different from the norm as well. There are several varieties and though they all can, and will drink blood, their power levels are very different, as well as statuses among themselves. : Living vampires are alive, but infected with a vampire virus. The living vampires are divided into two types, those born with the virus, called high-blood vampires, and those infected with the virus by a vampire, called low-blood vampires. High-blood vampires are stronger since they were infected with the virus while in the womb, and they will automatically become regular, undead vampires when they die, unless killed twice. Low-blood vampires rely upon the blood of an undead vampire for power, and if not turned by a vampire at the moment of death, will become permanently dead. : Undead vampires are living vampires that have died. They lose their souls when they die, have much more power than the living vampires, and rely on blood. The older they get the more powerful they are. : Vampires rely on social hierarchies that are ruled by master vampires who control certain territories. The master vampires have groups called camarillas, that are made up of their chosen followers or peons. Ivy, one of the primary characters is a high-blood, living vampire from an important family line. Pixies : Pixies are a small, humanoid race, that live in gardens where they survive on plants and pollen. They have wings and can fly, and are often used for surveillance and in roles where their small size allows them access that would otherwise be denied. They have person-sized personalities, just packed into smaller bodies. They also have an intense rivalry with a similar species, the fairies, whom they battle for control of gardens. Jenks, the third primary character, is a pixie, and him, his wife, and their kids, live behind the church in the garden in a tree stump. Fairies : Fairies are another small, humanoid race that live in gardens, but they survive by catching insects for their food instead of using plants, and will demolish a garden very quickly in their pursuit of prey. Weres : It hasn’t been revealed yet how many types of weres there are, but the series primarily deals with werewolves, or Weres. Weres are born Weres, and are not made by someone getting bitten. They can change shape whenever they wish, though they are very much influenced by the moon cycles. Demons : Demons do not live on the same plane as the humans and Inderlanders. They live in a place called the Everafter, and very rarely cross over into the regular world. When they do it is usually because they have been called by a human or Inderlander in a summoning. They are not the religious version of demons, but are instead just another race, they do not appear red, or devil-like unless they wish to pretend that way, but normally look more like regular people, though they often take the appearance of a person’s worst fear. ~ The Hollows Series by Kim Harrison Organizations & Groups: * FIB — Federal Inderland Bureau, run by the humans and I.S. * I.S. — Inderland Security, run by the supernaturals * Vampiric Charms — freelance runner service * HAPA: Humans Against Paranormals Association * The Men-who-don't-belong: A secret organization Glossary * Brimstone: An illegal drug that some Inderlanders (particularly vampires) take. * Norms: Humans * T4 Angel: Virus that wiped out 1/4 of humanity 40 years ago * Evulgo: The word demons used to publicly acknowledge and register a curse; very few people know it * Redwood Syndrome: A fatal genetic disease that some witches are born with. Rachel and one other witch are the only known survivors. Magic in The Hollows World Earth Magic :Earth magic is what we typically think of when we think of witches and magic. It is the use of the energy in natural things to make spells. The life energy in plants is used to do most of the spells, though black witches may also use animals or even people to power theirs. Though it takes more time to prepare, earth magic is more powerful than ley line and can permanently change things, unless doused in saltwater. Ley Line Magic :Ley line magic uses natural lines of power, called ley lines, to power spells. It relies on having access to the ley lines, as well as the ability to handle the power involved which involves familiars, so has its drawbacks, but is usually more immediate and more adaptable to different situations. Demon Magic :Demon magic combines earth magic with ley line magic, and is practiced primarily by the demons and their familiars, which unlike in regular ley line magic aren’t animals, but are usually snared Inderlanders. Demon magic is much more powerful and quick, but involves a harsh penalty, black smut on the practitioner’s soul. Thus demons use familiars to do much of the work or to take the penalty so their own souls stay cleaner. ~ The Hollows Series by Kim Harrison World ❖ The Hollows book series features three main characters, Rachel Morgan, an earth witch, Ivy Tamwood, a living vampire, and Jenks, a cocky little pixie. These three live in a world that’s similar to ours, with one huge difference, a virus caused by genetically-modified tomatoes killed off much of the human population many years ago. This equalized the numbers between the Inderlanders, the witches, vampires, and other non-human species hidden among us, and the humans. That made the Inderlanders no longer as vastly outnumbered. The chaos from the plague and the more even numbers caused the Inderlanders to come to a decision. They came forth and revealed themselves. This time was called The Turn. Now, the Inderlanders live openly among the humans, mostly. ~ The Hollows Series by Kim Harrison ❖ In this world, a virus spread through biogenetically engineered tomatoes 40 years ago, wiping out a quarter of the world’s human population and leaving the world almost equally divided between humans and supernatural beings. This event is referred to as the Turn, reflecting the supernaturals’ decision to go public and demand equal power. Currently, distrust and animosity run deep between the two groups. Two agencies police the masses: the Federal Inderland Bureau (FIB), run by the humans, and Inderland Security (I.S.), run by the supernaturals. Rachel starts out as an I.S. bounty hunter, but quits to make it on her own. Throughout the series, the I.S. is constantly on her back, making life difficult for Rachel and her Rachel’s partners throughout the series include her roommate, Ivy, a bisexual vampire who yearns for Rachel to be her scion (causing a number of sensual blood-lust scenes), and Jenks, a male pixy, who lives in Rachel’s garden with his wife and fifty-four children. When Rachel and Ivy move into a desanctified church, they inherit Bis, a young gargoyle who serves as a sentinel. Other ongoing characters are Algaliarept (“Al”), the demon who’s out to drag Rachel back to the hellish ever-after as his slave; Trent Kalamack, a dangerous, drug-dealing, elven mobster who has know Rachel since childhood; Quentin, Trent’s bodyguard; and Ceri, Al’s former slave. Supporting characters in the early books include Nick, Rachel’s ne’er-do-well human boyfriend; Kisten, Rachel’s vampire lover; and David, her werewolf friend and pack alpha. A supporting character (and love interest) in the later books is Pierce, a black witch who was buried alive by the Coven and resurrected by Rachel. Among these characters, the one who changes the most during the series is Trent, who begins as Rachel's bitter enemy but eventually becomes her friend...and more. Plots include near-constant demon, vampire, and werewolf battles as Rachel battles the bad guys and gets closer and closer to losing her soul each time she is tempted to use black (demon) magic. Levels of sensuality vary widely from book to book, depending upon Rachel's current romantic situation. In terms of read-alikes, the series has some close parallels to Jim Butcher's HARRY DRESDEN FILES. Another series in which a witch battles her dark side is Stacia Kane's DOWNSIDE GHOSTS series. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Kim Harrison: THE HOLLOWS Protagonists Rachel Mariana Morgan: The narrative is told in first person by Rachel, who is a kind of supernatural Stephanie Plum. For anyone who isn’t familiar with Janet Evanovich’s Stephanie Plum series (no vampires there!) Stephanie Plum is a bounty hunter from New Jersey who always solves the mystery in the story and gets her man – just. Stephanie lurches from disaster to disaster but with the help of her family and friends always comes up smelling of roses. In many ways Rachel is similar. She has a boss who hates her and career that goes to new lows even when she thinks it can’t get worse (I think we’ve all been there!) She has a habit of accidentally cocking up simple things but with Rachel there is more scope for things to go wrong because she is a witch. She also has a great set of friends who help her out of tight spots. ~ I Love Vampires Rachel is a witch initially working as a runner for the Inderland Security (I.S.) service. She procures three wishes from a leprechaun she apprehends on her last run for the Inderlander Security service and uses a wish to get her independence. She makes a deal with the living vampire Ivy Tamwood and the pixy Jenks to give them the remaining wishes for their assistance in leaving the I.S. After creating the Vampiric Charms freelance runner service, Ivy and Jenks become her partners in taking various runs, or 'missions', both together and separately. In earlier books, she works to remove a death bounty placed on her by her former employer as well as freeing herself from a demon's curse. In the most recent books, Rachel finds herself learning about and using ley line and demon magic, both in order to do her job and protect her life and the lives of her friends and family. She is deeply ambivalent about using dark magic, but she will continue to do so when she finds it necessary. Ivy Tamwood: A living vampire who works with Rachel at the I.S. and follows her into freelance work. Ivy is six feet tall, elegantly thin, and very pale with long black hair and an Oriental cast. Ivy struggles with her vampiric nature on a personal level, and she also attempts to keep Rachel from other vampires and adversaries. She is bisexual and harbors a deep longing and affection for Rachel. She is deeply devoted to Rachel and Jenks, doing whatever it takes for them to be safe and happy, especially Rachel. Ivy is the last living vampire of the Tamwood family, and she is a sort of prodigy under her old master vampire Piscary. Jenks: A pixy who joins Rachel and Ivy in their freelance business, Vampiric Charms. He often provides the comedy in the novels as well as working as a saboteur, electronics expert, and spy. He is always watching out for Rachel, worries about her and Ivy's interactions, as well as the men who come into her life as they usually turn out to be untrustworthy. When joining Rachel in her life post-I.S., he uses his wish to make himself sterile in order to prevent his wife from leaving him; they have 54 children, and she would not survive having more. Nearing the maximum life expectancy for pixies, he worries about what will happen to both his family and his partners after he is gone; Rachel unknowingly resets his life span with a transformation curse. His wife, Matalina, dies. Jenks is something of a pixy pioneer, going where no pixy has gone before. He also owns the church the partners all live in. Characters Characters lists: *Characters in the Hollows series - Wikipedia *The Hollows Series ~ Shelfari Author ' 'Kim Harrison * Website: Kim Harrison's web site * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Young Adult Bio: Kim Harrison, dark urban fantasy author of the New York Times best selling Pale Demon, was born and raised in the upper Midwest. After gaining her bachelors in the sciences, she moved to South Carolina, where she remained until recently moving back to Michigan because she missed the snow. She's currently developing a young adult series between working on the Hollows books and a Hollows-based graphic novel, and is a member of both the Romance Writers of America and The Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America. When not at her desk, she's most likely to be found landscaping her new/old Victorian home, or scouring antique shops to fill it. ~ Kim Harrison ~ FF Note: She's written her supernatural books and a series of historical fantasies under her real name of Dawn Cook. Cover Artist Jean Pierre Targete: Covers: * 1. Dead Witch Walking (2004) ~ Source: ISFdb Publication Listing Covers: 3 and 4—Every Which Way But Dead & A Fistful of Charms—are unnamed, unless someone can find the artist. Larry Rostant — books 2–on * 2. The Good, the Bad, and the Undead (2005) * 3. Every Which Way But Dead (2005) * 4. A Fistful of Charms (2006) * 5. For a Few Demons More (2007) * 6. The Outlaw Demon Wails (2007) * 7. White Witch, Black Curse (2009) * 8. Black Magic Sanction (2010) * 9. Pale Demon (2011) * 10. A Perfect Blood (2012) * 11. Ever After (Feb 2014) ~ Source: Rachel Morgan / The Hollows - Series Bibliography Chris McGrath: only two omnibus: *1–2. This Witch for Hire, 2-bk (Feb 2006–Omnibus) *3–4. Dead Witches Tell no Tales (Jul 2006-Omnibus) ~ Source: McGrath website: christianmcgrath.com Other Contributors Audio Book Narrators: * Marguerite Gavin (#1–5) (#7–11) * Gigi Bermingham (#6) Publishing Information * Publisher: HarperTorch, Harper Voyager * Author Page: Kim Harrison from HarperCollins Publishers * Bk-1: Paperback, 1st Edition, 416 pages, Pub: July 1, 2004—ISBN: 0060572965 First Sentences #'Dead Witch Walking': I stood in the shadows of a deserted shop front across from The Blood and Brew Pub, trying not to be obvious as I tugged my black leather pants back up where they belonged. #'The Good, the Bad, and the Undead': I hitched the canvas strap holding the watering canister higher up on my shoulder and stretched to get the nozzle into the hanging plant. #'Every Which Way But Dead': I took a deep breath to settle myself, jerking the cuff of my gloves up to cover the bare patch of skin at my wrist. #'A Fistful of Charms': The solid thud of David’s car door shutting echoed off the stone face of the eight-story building we had parked beside. #'For a Few Demons More': Hammering my fist against the back of my closet wasn't one of my more pleasant dreams. #'The Outlaw Demon Wails': I leaned over the glass counter, squinting at the price of the high-grade redwood rods, safe in their airtight glass coffins like Snow White. #'White Witch, Black Curse': The bloody handprint was gone, wiped from Kisten's window but not from my memory, and it ticked me off that someone had cleaned it, as if they were trying to steal what little recollection I retained about the night he'd died. #'Black Magic Sanction': Tucking my hair back, I squinted at the parchment, trying to form the strange angular letters as smoothly as I could. #'Pale Demon': "Brown or green for the drapes, Rache?” #'A Perfect Blood': The woman across from me barely sniffed when I slammed the pen down on the counter. #'Ever After': "This is close enough." #'The Undead Pool': How does the man make checkered shirts and pastels look good? #'The Witch With No Name': ~ Source: Shelfari Quotes * Goodreads | Kim Harrison Quotes (Author of Dead Witch Walking) *The Hollows Series (list of quotes for each book) Awards 1. Dead Witch Walking (2004): * Romantic Times Best Fantasy (2004) * P.E.A.R.L's (2004: Best Science Fiction) 3. Every Which Way But Dead (2005): * Nominated for P.E.A.R.L.s (2005: Best Science Fiction) 4. A Fistful of Charms (2006) * Romantic Times Best Modern-Day Fantasy (2006) * Nominated for P.E.A.R.L.s (2006: SF/Fantasy) 5. For a Few Demons More (2007) * Romantic Times Best Urban Fantasy Protagonist (2007) * Nominated for P.E.A.R.L.s (2007: Paranormal Romance) 7. White Witch, Black Curse (2009) * Nominated for P.E.A.R.L.s (2009: Urban Fantasy) 8. Black Magic Sanction (2010) * Top Ten Best Paranormal Fantasies of 2010 at B&N (#5) 9. Pale Demon (2011) * B&N (2011: Paranormal Fantasies Releases, #1) 11. Ever After (2013) * "This is close enough." 12. The Undead Pool (2014) * How does the man make checkered shirts and pastels look good? 13.The Witch with No Name (Sept 9, 2014) Notes Book Titles: Here is Harrison’s answer (from her web site) to the FAQ about the reason behind her Clint Eastwood titles: "Why the Clint titles? There is a reason. I've always liked the characters that Clint Eastwood has played, especially the westerns where the guy comes in off the plain, able to solve the town's problems with a bully, but not all that eager to, but after some persuasion, he does. Not only does he take care of business, but he does it in a just, not necessarily legal way. I sort of see Rachel like that, if Clint had a pixy instead of a gun, and a convertible instead of a horse." ~ Kim Harrison's FAQ's Trivia ~ ranked on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy SERIES (292 books) More Goodreads Lists: *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Dead Witch Walking (The Hollows, #1) by Kim Harrison External References Books: *Kim Harrison's Rachel Morgan Books ~ Author *Kim Harrison's Rachel Morgan Anthologies ~ Author *The Hollows series by Kim Harrison ~ GR *Kim Harrison ~ Bibliography at Fantastic Fiction *The Hollows Series ~ Shelfari *FictFact - Rachel Morgan / The Hollows series by Kim Harrison *Hollows (series) - Wikipedia *The Books - The Hollows Wiki Summaries':' *Fang-tastic Fiction: Kim Harrison: THE HOLLOWS *The Hollows Series by Kim Harrison ~ Squidoo *▶ Kim Harrison's The Hollows Adventure - YouTube Characters & Rachelverse: *The Hollows Wiki *Characters in the Hollows series - Wikipedia *Fang-tastic Fiction: Kim Harrison: THE HOLLOWS *The Hollows Series ~ Shelfari *The Hollows Series by Kim Harrison ~ Squidoo *The Sad, Lonely Bed of the Hollows’s Rachel Morgan by Suzanne Johnson Articles: *Review: Pale Demon - Rachel Morgan/the Hollows Series, Book 9 ~ "shockingly consistant" *Kim Harrison Releases Cover and First Chapter for New Rachel Morgan Novel - LitStack Interviews: *Kim Harrison on The Hollows | Artery | Indy Week *Interview: Kim Harrison, author of 'The Undead Pool' * * * * * * * * * * The Hollows/Rachel Morgan Series: # Dead Witch Walking (2004) # The Good, the Bad, and the Undead (2005) # Every Which Way But Dead (2005) # A Fistful of Charms (2006) # For a Few Demons More (2007) # The Outlaw Demon Wails (2008) # White Witch, Black Curse (2009) # Black Magic Sanction (2010) # Pale Demon (Feb 2011) # A Perfect Blood (Feb 2012) # Ever After (January 22nd 2013) # The Undead Pool (Feb 25th 2014) # The Witch With No Name (September 9th 2014) Reviews: 1. Dead Witch Walking (2004) *Exina Art: Review: Dead Witch Walking #1 by Kim Harrison *Kim Harrison: Dead Witch Walking #1 - Book Review * * * 2. The Good, the Bad, and the Undead (2005) * * * 3. Every Which Way But Dead (2005) * * * 4. A Fistful of Charms (2006) * * * 5. For a Few Demons More (2007) * * * * 6. The Outlaw Demon Wails (2008) * * * 7. White Witch, Black Curse (2009) * * 8. Black Magic Sanction (2010) * * * 9. Pale Demon (Feb 2011) * * * 10. A Perfect Blood (Feb 2012) * * * 11. Ever After (January 22nd 2013) * * * 12. The Undead Pool (Feb 25th 2014) * * * 13. The Witch With No Name (September 9th 2014) * * * Articles: *The Sad, Lonely Bed of the Hollows’s Rachel Morgan by Suzanne Johnson * * Author: *Kim Harrison ~ Urban Fantasy Wiki *Kim Harrison's web site *Kim Harrison's Drama ~ Blog *Goodreads | Kim Harrison (Author of Dead Witch Walking) *Kim Harrison Community and Fan Sites: *(3) The Hallows series by Kim Harrison *(7) Kim Harrison ~ FB * *Goodreads | Hollows Read-Along with Kim Group (734 Members) See Also * Kim Harrison * Into the Woods: Tales from the Hollows and Beyond * Short Stories from Hell series * Unbound * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2: Love Bites * 2014 UF Release Schedule * [[List of UF Anthologies|List of UF Anthologies]] — UF Anthologies * [[List of PNR Anthologies and Collections|List of PNR Anthologies and Collections]]— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy Gallery of Book Covers 1. Dead Witch Walking (2004) .jpg|1. Dead Witch Walking (2004) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/DWW/DWW.html 2. The Good, the Bad, and the Undead (2005).jpg|2. The Good, the Bad, and the Undead (2005) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/GBU/GBU.html 3. Every Which Way But Dead (2005).jpg|3.' Every Which Way But Dead' (2005) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/FOC/FOC.html 4. A Fistful of Charms (2006) .jpg|4. A Fistful of Charms (2006) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/FOC/FOC.html 5. For a Few Demons More (2007).jpg|5. For a Few Demons More (2007) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/FAFDM/FAFDM.html 6. The Outlaw Demon Wails (2008) .jpg|6. The Outlaw Demon Wails (Feb 2008 by Eos)—first print—art by Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/ODW/ODW.html 2800881-The Outlaw Demon Wails (The Hollows #6) by Kim Harrison .jpg|6. The Outlaw Demon Wails (Nov 2008 by Eos) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2800881-the-outlaw-demon-wails 7. White Witch, Black Curse (2009).jpg|7. White Witch, Black Curse (2009) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/WWBC/WWBC.html 8. Black Magic Sanction (2010).jpg|8. Black Magic Sanction (2010) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/BMS/BMS.html 9. Pale Demon (Feb 2011).jpg|9. Pale Demon (Feb 2011) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/PD/PD.html 10. A Perfect Blood (Feb 2012).jpg|10. A Perfect Blood (2012) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/APB/APB.html Into the Woods- Tales from the Hollows and Beyond (The Hollows -10.1) by Kim Harrison.jpg|10.1. 10.1. Into the Woods: Tales from the Hollows and Beyond (Hollows series) by Kim Harrison —Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/Anthologies/ITW.html 11. Ever After (January 22nd 2013).jpg|11. Ever After (2013) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/EA/EA.html 12. The Undead Pool (Feb 25th 2014) .jpg|12. The Undead Pool (Feb 2014—The Hollows series) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/TUP/TUP.html The Witch With No Name (The Hollows|13. The Witch With No Name (The Hollows series) by Kim Harrison—Art: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/WWNN/WWNN.html Dates From Hell (The Hollows 0.5) by Kim Harrison.jpg|2.5. Dates From Hell (2006–Hollows series & Short Stories from Hell series) Anthology: "Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil" by Kim Harrison ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/Anthologies/DFH.html Hotter Than Hell (The Hollows #4.5) by Kim Harrison.jpg|4.5. Hotter Than Hell (2008–Hollows series & Short Stories from Hell series) Anthology: "Dirty Magic" by Kim Harrison ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/Anthologies/HTH.html Holidays Are Hell (The Hollows #5.5) by Kim Harrison .jpg|5.5. Holidays Are Hell (2007–Hollows series & Short Stories from Hell series) Anthology: "Two Ghosts for Sister Rachel" by Kim Harrison ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/Anthologies/HAH.html Unbound-kim-harrison-melissa-marr-jeaniene-frost-vicki-pettersson-jocelynn-drake.jpg|7.5. Unbound (2009–Hollows series) "Ley Line Drifter" by Kim Harrison ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/Anthologies/Unbound.html The Hollows Insider (The Hollows|9.5. The Hollows Insider (2011), series guide by Kim Harrison—art by Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt***|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/Hollows%20Insider/HI.html Into the Woods- Tales from the Hollows and Beyond (The Hollows #10.1) by Kim Harrison.jpg|10.1. Into the Woods: Tales from the Hollows and Beyond (2012—Collection) by Kim Harrison—artist: Larry Rostant ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.kimharrison.net/BookPages/Anthologies/ITW.html 1–2. This Witch for Hire (The Hollows|1–2. This Witch for Hire (2006-Omnibus) by Kim Harrison—art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/30269.This_Witch_for_Hire 3-4. Dead Witches Tell no Tales.jpg|3–4. Dead Witches Tell no Tales (Jul 2006-Omnibus) by Kim Harrison—art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2388426.Dead_Witches_Tell_No_Tales?ac=1 Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Gargoyles Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Magic Users Category:Faeries Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Elves Category:Witches